Tokyo Girl
by Yabuyama
Summary: Mayu a pesar de ser una chica extrovertida y simpática, vivía en su mundo de mangas, anime y videojuegos. Su vida es así hasta que, gracias a uno de sus mejores amigos, da un cambio de 360 grados justamente en su día de cumpleaños. Su regalo o mejor dicho, accidente, fue transportarse a un mundo paralelo, al mundo de Tokyo Ghoul.


**A** ño 2030. La humanidad había estado en continuo cambio hasta llegar a lo que son ahora. Una raza suprema cohibida por un nuevo gobierno de dictadura. El gobernante actual había prohibido cualquier tipo de arma. Las tiendas de caza habían sido suprimidas; cada casa había sido registrada por un mandado para evaporar cualquier artefacto que pudiera ser utilizado agresivamente, así como cuchillos u otros utensilios de cocina. La gente había pasado de ser una raza libre a estar custodiada y mandada por una persona insegura y con miedo a ser sacado de su puesto por cualquier ciudadano desquiciado.

Las ciudades también habían evolucionado. Las estructuras y materiales habían sido cambiados y reemplazados por unos mas resistentes. Cada casa estaba equipada por desarrolladas maquinas; así como auto limpieza, recogida, o cualquier tarea domestica; haciendo que las personas unicamente se dedicaran a sus trabajos. Los precios habían bajado, así como también los sueldos. La educación había sido reemplazada por una enseñanza mucho mas decadente; desde pequeños les estaban enseñando que unicamente vivirían para trabajar y luchar por su país; y las únicas personas que habían durado tanto para ver este cambio, las mantenían atrapadas en su casa para que no mostraran o iniciaran cualquier revuelta que hiciera que el régimen de esa nueva dictadura temblara.

Pero no había mucho cambio de lo que fue una vez el pasado. Los ricos eran los que tenían mayores privilegios, como vivir en las zonas mas costosas y menos contaminadas de la ciudad; tener una de las mejores casas o recibir obsequios por parte del gobernante. Los automóviles habían evolucionado hasta tal punto en el que no necesitaban de ruedas para desplazarse; los científicos utilizaban toda su intelectualidad para desarrollar nuevos consumibles, así como propulsores para elevar todo un carromato.

Mayu era precisamente de las que pasaba de la sociedad, a sus todavía tempranos dieciocho años de edad y terminando los estudios, tenía claro que no iba ser un títere de ese gobernante corrupto y viviría por ella, gracias a que todos sus familiares eran, por así llamarlos, unos revolucionarios que no aceptaban el gobierno en donde vivían. Desde pequeña, había estado recibiendo clases extras explicándole y dándole a entender de que había mucho mas que un trabajo, pero remarcando que debe de tener siempre recursos para seguir adelante. Y así, con esa mentalidad, llego a día de hoy.

―¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Mayu?

Sai, o mejor dicho, Saika, era una de las mejores amigas que tenía. Metro setenta junto con una gran melena oscura. Tenía las facciones muy infantiles dándole un toque inocente. Responsable y con un buen futuro por delante, ideas claras y buenos principios. Habían sido amigas desde pequeñas y sus padres formaban parte de la banda "revolucionaria" junto con los suyos, siendo así que compartieron gran parte de su crecimiento juntas.

―Me pondré a jugar un rato, hace poco me compré un nuevo juego y he esperado demasiado tiempo para probarlo. ―Contestó Mayu con una gran sonrisa.

Mayu, a pesar de ser una persona despreocupada, tenía una idea de la vida muy clara, y sobretodo de la suya. Metro cincuenta y ocho, aunque siempre lo cambiaba por el uno sesenta diciendo que los ceros son mucho mas exactos. De larga cabellera roja. Sus facciones eran algo infantiles también, pero sin tener ese toque inocente gracias a esa mirada soñadora y sonrisa maquiabela.

Ambas habían pasado la mañana juntas, ya que Saika debía de entregar varios papeles a una de las empresas donde quería trabajar. Ella siempre había soñado con ser secretaria, ya que estar detrás de una mesa arreglando papeles o simplemente atendiendo clientes era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban, aunque fuera un trabajo cualquiera. Recorrieron varias tiendas y comieron juntas, hasta eso de las cuatro de la tarde donde Sai tenía que cuidar a uno de sus familiares.

―No te estreses. ―Comentó Mayu antes de abrazarla como despedida.

―Eso intentaré.― Correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa.― Vigila las horas que te pegas jugando, sabes que puede hacerte mal a la vista. ―Le dio varios golpes en la espalda y se fue alejando de ella poco a poco. ―Hablamos mañana.

―Hasta mañana. ―Gritó un poco al ver la distancia en la que su amiga estaba. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y recorrió el poco tramo que faltaba hasta llegar a su casa.

No eran ricos, pero tampoco eran pobres, eran de esas familias normales rozando lo alto. Casa de dos pisos, todo bien amueblado con sus artefactos raros y un robot sirviente listo para recibir a cualquier miembro de la familia. Lo había apodado el "perro", ya que era como tener a uno en casa.

―He vuelto.― Anunció con la voz flojita rezando en que nadie le haya escuchado. Se quitó los zapatos con cuidado de no hacer ruido y los metió en el armario que había en la entrada, y dando suaves pasos, piso el primer escalón, y luego el segundo, y así hasta que llegó al segundo piso. Estaba por girar el pomo de su puerta cuando, desde el interior, varias cosas cayeron al suelo. ―¡Perro! ― Gritó al ver como el robot tenía varios de sus mangas en las manos. ― ¿Qué haces?

― La señorita Risa me ha mandado a arreglar su cuarto. ―Era un robot corriente, de esos que llevan articulaciones y podían moverse como un humano normal, la única pega es que solo obedecía a una única persona, teniendo mas de una discusión con su madre por ello.

―Esa mujer... ― Se mordió el labio antes de soltar una barbaridad, pensando en como se iba a deshacer del robot. ―Perro... ― Llamó, recibiendo la atención del susodicho.― … creo que mi madre te esta llamando, parecía urgente.

―Oh, ¿de verdad? ― Tiro todo el montón de libros que llevaba encima y salió de la habitación, y tan pronto como puso sus dos patas de metal fuera, Mayu rápidamente cerro la puerta poniendo pestillo. Una de las normas del robot era no causar daños a la casa, y en eso entraba no tirar puertas.

Una vez sola, le echo una mirada a su habitación. ¿Eso era ordenar? La mitad de su estantería hacía arriba estaba vacía, la mitad hacía abajo los libros estaban mal colocados. Las figuras de personajes mangas estaban juntas en puñado en una esquina de su habitación. La ropa estaba sacada del armario y tirada por toda la cama. Su nombre le iba como anillo al dedo.

Suspiró, y arreglando sus fuguritas y comprobando que estaban de una pieza, aparto la ropa de su cama y se tiro encima de ella ignorando el desastre. Saco su psp de su mesita de noche y abriendo la caja de su nuevo juego, se propuso a acabar su día jugando hasta que los ojos le dijeran basta. Pero poco duró esa tranquilidad cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Hoy estaban todos compinchados para que no pudiera disfrutar en paz.

― ¿Sí? ― Contestó de mala gana sabiendo quien era.

― ¿Otra vez te he pillado en mal momento?― Mas que sonar como disculpa o preocupación, sonaba con burla.

― Que quieres, Chris.

Christian, el otro mejor amiga que faltaba por presentar y el último. Lo había conocido hace cuatro años en una excursión a la montaña donde tuvieron que compartir tienda de campaña los tres, descubriendo gustos en común; desde ese día, nunca mas se separaron. Alto, de metro setenta y cinco, pelo negro y amante de las ciencias.

― Pronto se acerca tú cumpleaños, ¿qué quieres de regalo?

― A ver... ― Se llevo una mano a la sien restregándosela. ― Estas cosas no se preguntan, estúpido.

― Es que eres muy rara, y lo único que sé que te gusta, ya lo tienes todo. ― Se escucho una risa del otro lado.

― Ya sabes lo que quiero.

― Lo que pides es imposible.

― Pues entonces chocolate.

― Que poco pides, mujer...

― Cállate. ¿Ya has acabado? ― Preguntó, tenía una de las manos apretando los botones de la PSP y le temblaba un poco cuando no llegaba a los botones contrarios.

― Sí, borde.

― Vale. ― Dijo sonriente. ― Nos vemos mañana. ― Y sin siquiera dejarlo despedirse, colgó.

Mayu no era muy social, a pesar de ser muy extrovertida y simpática, nunca se acercaba a las demás personas, ya sea porque no le interesaban o simplemente pasaba de ellas. Los únicos que conservaba eran Sai y Chris, tratándolos con tanto confianza y hermandad que a ojos y oídos de la calle pensarían que sería de las típicas abusonas de instituto. Pero ella era así. Encerrada en su mundo, salia varias veces y la mayoría eran obligadas por sus amigos. No le gustaba salir y ver lo que era el exterior. Siempre se encerraba en casa leyendo mangas, libros o jugando a algún videojuego; y así era feliz.

Volvió a colocarse en su posición de antes y se concentro en el juego de nuevo. Su mente vagaba entre la historia del videojuego mezclada con la que se había creado en su cabeza. Le daba a los botones sin ni siquiera leer lo que ponían o incluso ignorar los golpes en su puerta.

Colgó el teléfono dando un fuerte suspiro. Siempre que la pillaba concentrada en sus cosas se molestaba. La próxima vez le pediría que le hiciera un calendario para saber en que horas llamarla; porque en los cuatro años que la conocía, siempre le sorprendía con algo diferente. Se guardo el móvil en su larga bata de laboratorio y se levanto de donde estaba.

― ¿Vas a volver a encerrarte ahí abajo? ― cuestionó su madre, tomando un nuevo sorbo a su taza de café.

― Ya casi lo estoy acabando, con suerte llegaré a tiempo para enseñárselo. ― Le contestó abrochándose los botones.

― La quieres mucho, ¿verdad? ― Esa pregunta le pillo por sorpresa y sabía con que intenciones la había formulado. Sí, la quería, pero no de la manera en la que su progenitora pensaba. Era un amor especial, mas que romance; de hermanos.

Mayu le había sacado de ese pozo negro. Fue la única que se acerco a él y le extendió una mano ofreciéndole que compartieran tienda de campaña. Él siempre había estado solo; ser un amante de las ciencias y estar todo el día metido entre libros era una excusa de burla para aquellos ignorantes que solo buscaban diversión. Había sido su salvadora y nunca se ha despegado de ella, por eso mismo, mas que verla como una posible pareja, la veía como a alguien a quien proteger.

Ignoro la pregunta de su madre y bajo al sótano. Cualquier persona normal se hubiera asustado al ver tanta maquinaria junta o salir huyendo ante el terrible sonido que producían. Ignorando cada una de ellas, se dirigió directamente a la que él quería.

― Ya casi estarás acabada. ― Sacó una de las libretas de la estantería mas cercana y empezó a ojear y comentando en voz alta las mejoras o partes que faltaban por montar.

― ¡Mayu! ― escuchó como su madre gritaba su nombre desde detrás de la puerta y como el pomo giraba un par de veces en vano. La peliroja suspiro fuertemente y puso la PSP bajo la almohada.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Contestó desde dentro sin abrirla.

― Abre, tu padre y yo queremos comentarte una cosa. ― Estuvo varios segundos parada delante hasta que decidió quitarle el pestillo, retrocediendo un par de pasos para dejar paso.

― ¿Y bien? ― Se cruzó de brazos esperando a que uno de los dos hablara. Ambos cruzaron miradas nerviosos, hablar de ciertos temas con su hija siempre llevaban a discusiones fuertes. Vio como su padre asentía con la cabeza y acto seguido su madre se acerco lentamente a ella.

― Te hemos conseguido una oferta de trabajo. ― Comentó, jugando con sus manos.

― ¿Cómo? ― La rabia se le iba acumulando poco a poco y solo había hecho mas que empezar.

― Debes de empezar a espabilarte y nosotros te estamos ayudando.― Añadió su padre, quien se coloco a un lado de su madre.

― Tu lo has dicho, debo, primera persona. Esto se supone que debería hacerlo yo.― Se cruzo de brazos.

― Pero no te pongas así, es un buen trabajo, si lo consigues podrás-

― No mama, quiero trabajar de lo que yo quiera, no de lo que vosotros queráis.

― ¿Y de que se supone que quieres trabajar? ¿Dibujando esos dibujitos deformes que siempre lees? ¿Crees que eso te dará dinero o te creará un buen futuro?― La voz de su padre sonaba firme, con fuerza, esperando a intimidar a su hija; pero con ella eso no bastaba.

― ¿Y si quiero eso? O sea... ― se giro a ellos y empezó a pasearse por su habitación.― … me habéis educado toda mi vida diciéndome que tengo que labrarme el futuro que yo quiera, que soy libre, y ahora me venís; imponiendo encima; de que debo ir a trabajar a un lugar donde vosotros queréis. ― Remarcó las palabras que mas rabia le daban.

― Te estamos ayudando, ¿no puedes ver eso? Es cierto que eres libre de elegir, pero no te caerá un trabajo del cielo si no te mueves. ― Volvió a atacar su padre. ― Mañana irás a esa entrevista.― Cogió la mano de su madre, obligando la a seguir sus pasos. ― Mas te vale volver con ese contrato en tus manos.

― O si no, ¿qué? ― Retó.

― Olvídate de que tienes casa.

Y con eso, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Toda esperanza de futuro se le fue desmoronando frente a ella. Desde pequeña había tenido el pensamiento de que trabajaría de lo que quisiera con una gran sonrisa y donde estaría a gusto; eso le dieron a entender. Pero ahora veía que no era mas que una facha, que sus padres eran como todos los demás ciudadanos que se dejaban comer la cabeza por un gobernante avaricioso que solo le interesaba el dinero.

Se tiro a la cama y miró la pantalla de su teléfono. A tres días para su cumpleaños y algo le decía que no iba a ser uno precisamente alegre. Escucho la melodía de su psp de debajo de la almohada y cerró los ojos. Solo quería dormir, y despertar en un lugar diferente. Con personas diferentes.

Todo era oscuro. Mirara donde mirara no veía nada. Era como si tuviera sus ojos cerrados; pero no era así. Parpadeo un par de veces para intentar enfocar la vista entre esa oscuridad. De pronto, al cuarto pestañeo, una pequeña luz apareció ante ella.

― Acércate. ― Susurraba. ― No te haré daño.

Y tal como escucho eso, fue caminando con pequeños pasos hacía esa luz. Cada vez se iba haciendo mas y mas grande hasta ser completamente de su altura.

― ¿Ves? No tengas miedo, tócame.

Cuando tuvo la mano casi rozando esa esfera de luz, risas estruendosas rebotaban por todo el lugar. Pasos iban apareciendo y desapareciendo en sitios diferentes logrando desorientarla e ignorar las palabras de aquella bola luminosa. De un momento a otro, una gran hoz le rajo parte de su vientre, lanzandola varios metros por el impacto de esta en su cuerpo.

― Mayu, levántate, vamos, no cierres los ojos.― La voz poco a poco se iba distorsionando. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia. ― Mayu, Mayu, vamos...

― ¡Mayu! ― Gritó su madre muy cerca de su oreja, provocando un pequeño susto y que se impulsara de la cama. Estaba sudando mucho; el pijama se le pegaba al cuerpo y respiraba difícilmente. ― Tienes la entrevista en una hora, ves preparándote. ― Añadió antes de irse.

¿Qué había sido eso? Se tocó la parte donde había sido cortada. Se sentía tan real... Incluso, algo dentro de ella le advertía de quien era esa persona que había aparecido de repente en sus sueños.


End file.
